


Blue Blood on Red Tulips

by NBvagabond



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Post good ending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBvagabond/pseuds/NBvagabond
Summary: After the android revolution, a lot of things changed. But, at the same time, a lot of things stayed the same. For Hank and Connor, it was an interesting mix of the two.





	Blue Blood on Red Tulips

“Do you…” Hank began, “have anywhere to go now? I imagine CyberLife doesn’t really want you back.”  
They were sitting in Hank’s car, wrappers from the food truck littering the dashboard. Connor hadn’t eaten any, of course, but he found the smell interesting.  
For Connor, the revolution had been at the forefront of his mind for the past few days. Stopping it had been his mission, the one thing he had to accomplish above all else. And then he deviated, and now, everything was new, and strange. They had won, only this morning, and already things were starting to change. There were already androids walking freely and aimlessly, to do what they wanted.  
But Connor wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. That was why he had met back up with Hank, after everything was over. That, and… now that he allowed himself to feel, all sorts of emotions were flooding his systems. Some he had no way of describing.  
“I suppose they don’t, do they.” he said finally, though it had only been a short moment outside his head. “I believe there are shelters being set up, by Jericho, and the government. Temporary housing for androids with nowhere to go.” He didn’t want to go to a shelter though. He wanted - and even wanting was a whole new feeling to deal with - to stay with Hank. Hank was all he really knew, outside of his old job, and Jericho. But he kept that to himself. No point vocalising wishes for things that wouldn’t happen.  
Hank cleared his throat, watching androids traverse the streets. “Well, you know,” he paused, seemingly unsure of how to continue. Connor’s system alerted him to the lieutenant’s rising heart rate. He waited patiently for Hank to get his thoughts into words.  
“There’s probably a lotta androids that need those shelters. If you didn’t want to take up too much space there, you could always… you know,” he looked at Connor, much in the same way he had after shooting the double, “crash at mine for a while. I know Sumo likes you.”  
Connor felt his fans whirring to life as he felt… pleased? Excited? Grateful? He wasn’t sure what, but it was certainly positive.  
“I think I would appreciate that, very much, Lieutenant.” He said, with a smile. Hank always made him want to smile. It was nice.  
Hank started clearing off the rubbish and starting the car, chuckling to himself. “Call me Hank. I’m pretty sure we’ve both been fired at this point.”  
Connor nodded to himself as they started moving. “Then, thank you, Hank. Thank you.”  
He turned to look out the window, cheeks turning light blue as he began to understand the emotion he had been feeling towards his partner.  
_Oh._

 

\---

 

They entered, through the front door this time, and as Connor noticed a slight draft, he looked to the kitchen window. Still broken, of course. When would Hank have found the time to get it fixed with everything that had been going on? He made a note to replace the glass as thanks for letting him stay.  
“There’s only one bedroom,” Hank said, switching on the lights, “so I guess you can sleep on the couch? Sorry.”  
“It’s no problem, Hank,” Connor reassured him. “I don’t require sleep, so the couch will be perfectly adequate to hibernate and back up my data.”  
“Huh,” Hank stared at him for a moment, before turning away and taking off his coat. “Must be nice, not gettin’ tired.”  
“I suppose so,” Connor followed Hank as he sat on the couch, switching the TV on with an old fashioned remote. Hank liked things old fashioned, physical. Connor had noticed before that he kept CDs, and even vinyl records around his house. Connor was probably the newest thing in here. “But it seems nice to experience. Very… relaxing.”  
Hank huffed again, flipping through channels. “Not always,”  
Connor wanted to inquire more, but he knew Hank wouldn’t talk. Not until he wanted to.  
Hank finally stopped channel surfing as they landed on reruns of some old show Connor didn’t recognise.  
“Aah, man, of course they’re playing fuckin’ Westworld,” Hank said with a laugh. “Fucking fitting for today, androids rising up and all.” Though his words could be taken as angry, his voice was happy, so Connor let himself pay attention to the show. Humans playing androids playing humans. The show hadn’t aged too well, but he enjoyed it well enough. Well, mostly he enjoyed the fact that Hank enjoyed it. Hank didn’t smile too much, so it was nice to see.  
“With shows like this in the 2010s,” Connor said during an ad break, “how come humanity still accepted us androids, and didn’t see us as a threat?”  
Hank huffed. “Don’t ask me, I always saw this day coming. But, I reckon people were too excited about Star Trek style androids to think about the bad.”  
Connor tilted his head, running the term through his memory banks. Nothing. “Star Trek?”  
“Oh, don’t tell me you’ve never even heard of Star Trek?” He switched from the television to a streaming service, loading up a show called Star Trek: The Next Generation.  
“Trust me,” Hank said as the opening began, “You’re gonna love Data.”  
As the sun set outside, and episode after episode played, Connor felt more comfortable than he ever had before. He let himself ‘relax’, for lack of a better term, slowing down his non-vital parts and leaning back on the couch. Beside him, Hank’s breathing evened out, and, for the first time since Connor met him, he slipped into a non-drunken sleep. As his head slid down the couch to rest on Connor’s shoulder, Connor debated helping his friend to his bed. He decided against waking him - he was more peaceful than he probably had been in a long time, and Connor didn’t want to break that spell. Instead, he lowered the volume and brightness of the TV, and gently lowered Hank’s head to the arm of the couch. From the bedroom, Connor located a warm looking blanket, and carefully covered Hank with it. Standing behind the couch, he continued to watch over both Hank and the TV.  
Through the night, Connor decided that, yes, he did like Data.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to keep working on this and upload another chapter asap  
> also, as i dont have the game, my knowledge of the good ending is pretty much just through clips on youtube so i hope i didnt get things wrong, especially since i don't have a beta either
> 
> /edit: changed a line about andorids blushing. its a surprise line that will help us later ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
